We Found Wonderland
by Tobi77177
Summary: Alec finds himself drawn into the dark and mysterious world of Wonderland by the White Rabbit. The Red King is after Alec for the powers he wields in this bizarre land, but not everything is as it seems. Who are Alec's allies and who are his enemies here? Rated MA for future m/m smut, kinkiness, violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1

Friday night started off normal enough. Work ended, traffic was horrendous, and the cat begged at her bowl to be fed as soon as Alec stepped in the front door. The TV droned in the background as he poured Peaches her kibbles and started to make dinner for himself.

"...yet another young man gone missing...following a string of disappearances….no suspects…."

Alec barely paid attention as the newscaster rattled off information from an unseen teleprompter. The sound of their voice blended with the rain outside, turning everything into one low buzz that did nothing to occupy Alec's whirring mind. Thin, scarred fingers handled the knife chopping carrots with a deft precision, earned from taking nick after nick over the years. His sky blue eyes were glazed over, hardly watching the blade as it sliced perilously close to his fingertips. Peaches wound around his ankles, stirring him from his tangled thoughts. The carrots he dumped into a pot, followed shortly after by onions, green peppers, corn, and the various other ingredients used to make stew.

While he waited for his meal to simmer, Alec sat on the couch and flipped through the channels, finally giving up and running his fingers through his short, silky blonde hair as a documentary about wildlife played out in front of him. With a heavy sigh, he turned to look out the rain-spattered window, eyes focused on the darkness. He jumped when lightning flashed, illuminating the silhouette of a tall figure standing there.

Shaking, Alec slowly stood and backed away, still stating at the window. A reflection of himself, maybe? No, it was too tall and he was sitting, not standing. Lightning flashed again, but there was no figure there this time. Strangely enough, that didn't make him feel any better.

He could go next door, he decided. He knew his neighbor very well and was sure she would let him stay with her for a little while. Pulling on the light rain jacket he'd abandoned when he came in from work and snatching up his keys, he pulled open the front door only to jump back in surprise. A tall, lean man was standing there, hand poised in the air as if he'd just been about to knock. Alec was struck at once by how handsome he was. His brown hair was tousled just so, falling into the warmest pair of brown eyes he'd ever seen in his life. A tiny red heart tattoo was set underneath his right eye, etched on smooth brown skin. His clothes were plain and black, but flattering to his tall figure. When he smiled, Alec's heart fluttered uselessly before he noticed something very odd. Despite the downpour of rain, the stranger had not one drop of water on his entire body.

"Hello there," The stranger said softly, his deep voice more like a purr, "It's good to meet you at last, Alec. I've waited a very long time for this moment. I just hope you're the right one this time." He placed a hand on the door, taking a step into Alec's home. He had just enough time to register that the man's nails were painted the same bloody red as his heart tattoo before he attempted to shut the door in his face. It was too late for that, as the stranger just took another step forward and was in the house with little effort. That was when Alec ran.

Basic instincts took over and he bolted, darting into the kitchen and hastily undoing the lock on the back door. He could hear Peaches yowling and the stranger cursing as the cat slowed him down. Alec chanced a glance over his shoulder in time to see the man enter the kitchen, blood leaking from scratch wounds on his furious face. The back door flew open, yanked out of Alec's hand. He gasped and turned back, face to face with a man who looked even stranger than the first. Long white hair was drawn back from a narrow face in a braid that fell over one shoulder. Intelligent, but bright red, eyes caught Alec's panicked blue ones and then flicked to the man gaining on them with long strides. The white-haired man grabbed Alec's shoulder and the ground opened up beneath them, eliciting a scream from Alec as they fell.

Author's notes: So yeah, here we go. Brand new piece of fanfiction for Alice in Wonderland. I got my inspiration to write this from 'Wonderland' by Taylor Swift. You'll probably be very confused by that inspiration as this story goes on, as this is gonna be gay as hell and probably more than a little dark. Haven't decided yet. Hope you guys like it. If you do, please consider dropping a review or a follow, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for reading 3


	2. Chapter 2

Alec's life didn't flash before his eyes. Even if it had, there wouldn't be anything interesting to see. He was an accountant, for goodness sakes. Boring wasn't just his descriptor, it was his entire world. He knew nothing else and would likely have lived out the rest of his life quite content in this mundane existence had a stranger not literally dropped him into a brand new world. For that was where they were going, to a place called 'Wonderland'.

After several drawn out moments of screaming, Alec ran out of breath and stopped. They were falling so quickly that the stranger's braid whipped around his head like a living snake, but the ground was nowhere in sight. He looked downright blasé with the situation, positioned feet first, as if he expected to land on his feet _without_ multiple broken bones. Alec's flailing had turned him stomach down, parallel to his impending doom. He was staring down, wide frightened eyes desperately trying to see his end when the stranger spoke in a lovely, musical voice that contrasted sharply with a condescending tone.

"Aren't you going to do something, Alec?" He asked, speaking just loudly enough to be heard over the wind rushing passed.

"Do _what_?" Alec cried, "You're the one who dropped us down here!" He wasn't going to deal with _how_ exactly he'd done that. He was pretty sure there hadn't been a gaping hole right outside his back door before this man had showed up.

"You really expect everyone else to solve your problems for you?" The man sniffed, turning up his button nose, "Pathetic."

Anger burned its way through Alec's body, lighting up his cheeks and bringing fire to his blue eyes. He shouted, "It isn't my fault you decided to take matters into your own hands and drop us into a bottomless pit, now is it?"

"I was only saving you from the Red King. You wouldn't want to end up like the rest of the young men he's kidnapped. You're the first I've been able to get to before him, so I wasn't going to take any chances of him getting his bloody hands on you," He explained, his strange red eyes settling on Alec's with such intensity that he looked away. He didn't have many other places to look, so he looked back when the stranger's gaze focused on a little silver pocket watch he pulled out of his trim waistcoat.

It was the first time Alec had looked beyond the strangeness of his facial features to the rest of him. He was dressed formally, but like he'd just come from a costume party whose theme was the 1900's. He wasn't as stunningly attractive as the Red King had been, however there was something to be said for his delicate face and slender form.

"Okay, so that was the Red King," Alec said uncertainly, not yet sure if he believed this wasn't some bizarre dream, "Who are you?"

"They call me the White Rabbit," He replied rather pompously, "But I suppose you may call me Will. That's better suited to the above land, isn't it?" Despite the question, he didn't seem to expect an answer. It defeated the purpose of asking the question, but Alec let it go.

"Alright, _Will_ , how do you suggest _I_ get us out of this, because I'm fresh out of ideas," Alec gestured with open hands, frustrated by the strangeness of everything.

Will shook his head, "That simply won't do. Ideas are what you need, Alec. Without them, you're nothing. Look at your problem and find your solution. It's as simple as that."

"You're insane!" He snapped.

"Of course I am," Will accepted this matter-of-factly, "All the best people are."

Alec seethed at him before casting another anxious look below him. Find a solution. If only it was that easy. If only he could fix this by waving a magic wand and saying some ridiculous little spell. If only…

Magic. What Will had done, opening the hole to drop them down here, was magic. That had to be it. How else could this have happened? So if Will could work magic, maybe he could, too. As the idea formed in his head, the ground suddenly came into view. It wasn't covered in spiky rocks like he'd imagined, but it was still hard and unforgiving.

' _Please work_ ," Alec pleaded silently as he imagined the biggest, fluffiest pillow in the world to appear beneath them, cushioning their fall. As the ground sped towards them, he shut his eyes, hoping the end would be swift.

With a gasp and a grunt, the pair of freefallers hit the pillow. Alec was too stunned to move for several seconds, staring incredulously at this thing that hadn't been there a few moments beforehand. Had he really managed to create this out of thin air?

What stirred him was movement on the other side of the pillow. He couldn't see because of the dent he was laying in, but he assumed that it was Will and he'd survived as well. Alec wasn't sure if he was pleased about that or not.

It took quite a bit of wriggling and rolling around, but Alec finally managed to extract himself from the pillow's downy embrace. Will was waiting, impatiently tapping his foot and staring at that pocket watch again. He seemed like he had a bit of a fascination with it.

The room they had landed in was much bigger than the small circle of it that Alec had seen falling down the hole. He craned his head back, but there was no hole to speak of in the dirt ceiling above them. It was as if they and the pillow had simply materialized in this room. Leaving yet another bizarre occurrence to his subconscious to puzzle through, Alec took a look around the room instead of pondering where the hole had gone. It was a spacious room with dirt walls and a dirt floor and a few dozen doors. The sparseness of it bothered him, but he kept quiet about that, too.

Without a word and without waiting for him, Will strode over to one of the doors and withdrew a ridiculously large key with equally ridiculously small teeth. He inserted it into one of the plain green door's lock and turned it. It swung open easily, revealing nothing behind it but another door, slightly smaller and blue. This happened three more times, each door progressively smaller and a different color. Purple, red, and finally yellow. This last one, only coming up to Alec's waist, opened to reveal a dark tunnel. Will gestured for him to enter.

"No," Alec refused flatly, then reiterated, "Absolutely not."

"This is the only door I have a key to, so let's go," Will gestured again impatiently, "Do you _want_ the Red King to catch up to us?"

Alec pursed his lips, wanting to tell Will that he thought the Red King would probably be more pleasant company than him - even if he did kidnap young men. Instead, he silently approached the tunnel and bent over to look into it. He'd either have to crawl or walk awkwardly bent over with his back pressed to the ceiling. Neither option was particularly appealing, but he decided crawling was a little more dignified and settled on his knees. With a deep breath, he crawled into the tunnel, going who knew where.

Author's Notes: This is a bit of a longer chapter and I imagine most chapters from now on will be this length or longer as we get into the actual meat of the story. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know nothing much goes on, but I swear there will be more action in the next chapter as we get into the actual Wonderland. As always, reviews are appreciated. I love constructive criticism, as I know I can always stand to improve. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
